


Back to Black

by magicianparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is the District Attorney, Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Noah Czerny, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blue and Gansey own and run a bookstore, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Ronan is a superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Adam turned to Ronan, his blue eyes cold and unwavering.“We need to talk,” he said firmly.Ronan scoffed and walked over to the kitchen.“We talk every week, Parrish,” Ronan quipped.“Yeah well, it’s about the Greywaren.”“What about it?” Ronan asked, trying to feign innocence.“Don’t make me turn you in, Ronan. It’s bad enough that I know who you are, and in doing that putting my entire career in jeopardy. Don’t bring the Greywaren back.”__________________________________________________________________________________________A Dark Vigilante/Batman-esque au where Ronan is a vigilante trying to get revenge on the man who issued the kill on his father and Adam is on the other side of the law trying to prevent it.





	1. You went back to what you knew...so far removed from all that we went through

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but these AUs keep coming into my head and I have to write them down before they drive me crazy. This is actually the second version of the au I had in mind. In the original draft, Adam did not know Ronan was a vigilante/superhero and found out--leading to conflict. But in this draft, Adam does, in fact, know Ronan is one, but it still leads to conflict. 
> 
> I know that the superhero au thingy has been done before, and I'm a sucker for them. But I tried to put my own twist on the story to make it different. I hope it is well liked! And my other stories will be back eventually, I promise. 
> 
> The title of the story and the first chapter is taken from the song "Back to Black" by Amy Winehouse, but I also recommend hearing the Beyoncé and André 3000 version because that sets the mood up better I think. 
> 
> This story was not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine.

Ronan barely made it back up the stairs that led to the window outside of his apartment. He ripped the mask off his head, heaving a deep breath through his nose, getting fresh air after being constrained. Normally the light fabric didn’t bother him, but he was exhausted from the fight he just had downtown. 

He wiped the sweat from his face but noticing that blood came with it as he looked at his hand. He leaned his head against the windowpane. 

“Fuck,” he muttered.

He jimmied the lock of his window until it loosened. With the familiar clicking sound, he pushed the window up, grunting in exhaustion. He stumbled in and slammed it shut behind him. Ronan pressed the release button on the black suit which made it fall to his feet. He stepped out, relishing in the relief of the cold blast of air provided him. Ronan kicked the suit to the side and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. 

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt relieved that it wasn’t much more than a few scrapes and bruises forming. It was easy enough to cover up with excuses, and half-truths. Ronan took a quick shower and on his way to the bedroom, scooped up the discarded super suit from the floor and threw it into his hamper. Ronan changed into more comfortable clothes and let out a sigh, and walked into his living room. 

Ronan turned on the local news station as he sat himself down on the couch. He elevated his leg on the glass coffee table and broke an ice pack before placing it on his thigh, which was sporting a severe bruise. 

On the screen was Adam Parrish, on the steps of City Hall behind a podium and in front of the press. He looked clean-cut, in a navy blue suit, his dirty blonde hair brushed back neatly. Ronan watched him give a small smile to the press before opening up a file that no doubt had his speech for the press conference ready. He adjusted the microphone and cleared his throat. 

“Good afternoon everyone,” he greeted with a neutral accent. Ronan hated when he talked like that. 

“As you know, there has been an attack on Glendower Avenue early this morning. The victims of this attack were associates to the Greenmantle crime syndicate, whose names will not be released to the public at this time, and have been detained by the Aglionby police force as of six thirty this morning. The ACPD and the office of the District Attorney are working hard together to find more evidence and piece the full story behind the reasoning for this attack and who the perpetrator could have been. We hope that the capture of these two associates will bring us towards more valuable leads into taking down the rest of the Greenmantle syndicate that has recently cropped back up in this city. I will be taking some questions now.” 

He sounded so professional, and it made Ronan angry. But he couldn’t stop watching him on the TV. Ronan watched him point to a reporter who held a recorder in the air. 

“What were the extents of this attack against these Greenmantle associates?” the reporter asked. 

“There were some severe lacerations to the chest and legs, along with a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and mild head trauma. As well as some second degree burns on the face. The two were taken to Saint Catherine’s this morning to get treated, and are still in police custody. Next?” he said pointing to someone else. 

“Any suspicions on who could’ve been behind this attack?” 

“Our detectives are currently looking into the case and crime scene as we speak. But there are no definite suspects at this time.” 

“Do you think it could be the Greywaren?” a voice piped up. 

Ronan leaned forward and watched Adam carefully. He watched his body tense and straighten. He lost his cool facade for a moment before composing himself. He looked down at the podium and closed his folder. 

“We can’t jump the gun on throwing any suspicions. But it seems unlikely that they would be behind an attack like this.” 

“Why? Because they’ve been missing in action for seven years?” the same reporter prodded. 

Adam’s jaw squared and clenched. “Precisely. I won’t be taking any more questions at this time, but the ADAs will be keeping you updated as the case unfolds. Thank you for your time,” he dismissed. 

The program cut back to the news anchor. “Speaking there was District Attorney, Adam Parrish earlier today, regarding the attack of two Greenmantle associates.” 

Ronan turned the channel. He couldn’t look at Adam’s face anymore. He sat idly for an hour watching a rerun of an old sitcom when the doorbell to his apartment rang. Ronan looked at the clock, and let out a sigh. He took off the ice on his leg and tested how much pain he could withstand. Only wince-worthy, which meant it wasn’t horrible. He got up off the couch, not without a groan, and limped over to the front door and opened it. 

On the other side was Adam Parrish himself, and their daughter Opal. Opal ran at Ronan and he leaned down to pick her up. 

“Kerah!” she shouted wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Hey runt,” he greeted with love before kissing her head. 

He looked back at Adam who was leaning against the doorway with his hands in his pockets and legs crossed. He had taken off his suit jacket, but was wearing a navy blue waistcoat over his white button down, and still in his matching slacks. His eyebrows were raised, and he was analyzing Ronan’s face. Ronan could practically see all the questions and thoughts running through his head. Adam gave a tight-lipped smirk to Ronan.  

“Looking good,” he sarcastically commented. 

Ronan bared his teeth, knowing that Adam wouldn’t be impressed. “Shut up, asshole.”

“No cussing in front of Opal, Ronan,” he chastised. 

Ronan looked towards Opal who had a big smile on her face. Her brown eyes wide and bright with excitement. 

“She doesn’t mind it do you?” he asked her. 

She shook her head vigorously. “Nope!” Ronan ruffled her blonde hair more, allowing for Opal to let out a screech that made Adam wince. The eight-year-old had a pair of lungs on her. Ronan smirked at Adam who didn’t appreciate it.  

“Doesn’t mean you should still do it,” Adam countered. “I don’t want her to be spewing out cusses because she learned it from her Dad.”  

“Whatever, Parrish. You’re guilty of it too.”   

Ronan nodded his head towards the living room and stepped back, silently inviting Adam inside. Once he was in, Ronan shut the door behind him and put Opal back on the ground. Adam placed a gentle hand on Opal’s blonde head, and she looked up towards him.  

“Opal, go to your room, I have to have a chat with Dad,” he said softly, his accent out, stretching all the vowels. 

Opal opened her mouth to start a protest, but Adam was giving the look that meant no arguments. She gave a pout that she definitely got from Ronan before she shuffled off to her room down the hall. Once she disappeared, Adam turned to Ronan, his blue eyes cold and unwavering.

“We need to talk,” he said firmly. 

Ronan scoffed and walked over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer for himself and a Coke for Adam. He popped the bottle cap off and threw it in the garbage before sitting down on a chair next to the island. Adam followed and sat across from him, and took the Coke and opened the tab. 

“We talk every week, Parrish,” Ronan quipped.

“That’s not what I meant, wise ass.” 

Ronan shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of beer, waiting for whatever it was Adam needed to talk about. Even though Ronan already knew.  

Adam raised his light eyebrows in skepticism and took a drink of his Coke. He made a humming sound in the back of his throat. Ronan watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down, trying not to remember how many times he’d left his own marks there.

“Yeah well, it’s about the Greywaren.” 

The statement broke Ronan out of his memories. He glanced up at Adam, who was holding his Coke can with both of his hands. They were both as knobby and awkward as he remembered them being. Ronan still loved those hands that had worked so hard to get Adam to where he was. 

“What about it?” Ronan asked, trying to feign innocence. Adam rolled his eyes in response. 

“You were behind the attacks weren’t you?” he demanded. He left no room for excuses.

Ronan wasn’t a liar. It was one of the scarce redeeming qualities of himself. “You aren’t supposed to be jumping the gun, Mr. District Attorney. It could’ve been anyone.” 

“Cut the bullshit, Lynch. I obviously withheld some of the evidence left behind by you to the public.” He said it like it was no big deal. Then he reached into his trouser pocket and took out a black metallic feather that doubled as a blade and put it on the table between the two of them. Ronan stared at it before looking back to Adam. 

“You gotta be so careless with what you leave behind?” 

Ronan rolled his eyes this time and took a giant swig of his beer. Then he reached forward and took the feather from the table and rolled it around his fingers. He had dreamt them to never dull out and always hit their mark. 

“Fine you fucking caught me,” he admitted. 

Adam let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair and looked up like he was communicating with a higher being. But Ronan knew Adam didn’t believe in any higher being.  

“Why are you bringing him back?” he asked in exasperation. 

“Because Greenmantle has cropped up again. Which means that crime will rise again, and will make your life harder. I’m here to make it easier for you. You’re welcome,” he sneered. 

Adam shook his head. “You becoming a vigilante again is going to make my life harder if anything, Ronan. I can’t have you racing through the streets of Aglionby, killing and threatening people and blowing up buildings just because you have a grudge against Colin fucking Greenmantle.” 

Ronan leaned forward, a surge of anger going through his body. He slammed a fist on the table, but Adam wasn’t bothered by it. He tilted his head and crossed his arms. 

“Greenmantle had my father killed, asshole. It’s not just a petty grudge,” he growled. 

“And that was tragic, Ronan. But it also happened twenty years ago. And then you took up the mantle of the Greywaren.” 

“Don’t act like you’re some white knight, Parrish and I’m some rebel without a cause. You were right there with me in the beginning, and the brains of the operation, don’t you forget that” he reminded Adam. 

Adam shook his head.

“Yeah well, that was before I became the fucking DA, and a family to take care of. Anyway, killing Greenmantle is not going to do anything, but cause more chaos in this city. Don’t bring the vigilante back, Ronan. You ain’t the fucking Batman.” 

“You sound like Declan, right now.” 

Adam crushed the Coke can in his fist and was still was staring at Ronan. Ronan knew it was a sore spot because Adam wasn’t the biggest fan of Declan either. Adam shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, perhaps he has a point then. God, Ronan, I don’t want you to get hurt pulling these stupid stunts.” 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, Adam,” Ronan insisted. 

This was the same conversation they’ve had a hundred times. And it always ended the same way. It was this argument that eventually led to their separation. He watched Adam rub his hands over his face. 

“I know that Ronan. But putting yourself in danger going after these guys is selfish. You have a family now, a  _ daughter _ , Ronan. If you get killed I don’t know how I would explain what happened to you to Opal. It’s not fair for me, or you, or Opal or everyone who loves and cares for you to be this reckless. This isn’t like before, okay? You’re an adult with real responsibilities, and will have to face real consequences if anything were to happen.” 

They looked at each other for a minute. It was silent between the two of them. Adam looked tired, his hair was shaggy now, and he could see the beginnings of bags underneath his eyes. He looked so much older than he should be. He reminded Ronan of the Adam he had first met his freshman year of undergrad. Tired, with the weight of the sky, and a chip on his shoulder with the world.

“I can’t stop now, Adam. But I won’t put myself in more danger then I can handle.” 

Adam stood up and sighed again. “Don’t make me turn you in, Ronan. It’s bad enough that I know who you are, and in doing that putting my entire career in jeopardy. Don’t bring the Greywaren back.” 

“I’m not promising that. And you can’t do that to me because I can turn around and tell every one of your own vigilante past.” 

“Ronan,” Adam said, saying his name like he meant  _ watch it _ . “You don’t want to do that to Opal, Ronan. Both her parents being sent to jail? How is that fair on her?.” 

Ronan stood up, feeling indignant at the tone of Adam’s voice. He didn’t have the right to condescend him like that. 

“You can’t guilt trip me like this, Parrish. How dare you,” he accused. 

“I am a public figure, Ronan. My own past will not be revealed, because if I go down, then the reputation of the city goes down with me. It will stay a secret, do you hear me? Also, who the fuck would believe you anyway? You’re the one with a criminal record. It’s you, against me, the District Attorney with no criminal record.” he threatened.

“I don’t lie,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “No one knows that, except me.” 

Ronan sneered at his ex-husband. “It’s no wonder you make such a fucking good lawyer. You’re so fucking sneaky and have no qualms about lying and playing dirty. You’re just as bad as every criminal you prosecute.” 

Adam shook his head and glared at Ronan. “Don’t ever say something like that to me again, Ronan,” his voice had a dangerous edge to it.   

Then he walked down the hall to Opal’s room and said goodbye to her for the next four days. Once he was finished he walked to the front door.

“I mean it, Ronan,” he warned before walking out and closing the door behind him.   

 

* * *

 

Gansey took a long sip of his strawberry champagne, his eyebrows pinched together.

Ronan, Gansey, and Blue were all seated on the outdoor terrace of some upscale restaurant that served alcohol with brunch. Both Gansey and Blue took advantage of that, while Ronan stuck with water. 

“Adam really said that?” Gansey inquired like he couldn’t believe it. 

Ronan had just told them about the encounter they had a few days ago, regarding the Greywaren. Both Blue and Gansey were aware of his return because they kept his secret hideout behind their bookstore. Blue even helped make the suit, while Henry, the other part of their trio designed it and hooked it up with gadgets of all kinds. 

Ronan issued a glare at Gansey. “I’m not a fucking liar, Dick.” 

Gansey conceded that point with another nod of his head. His wireframe glasses fell down his nose and he pushed them back up. “I never accused you of being such, Ronan. It just doesn’t seem very, Adam-like is all I’m saying.” 

Ronan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “Well, you obviously don’t know him like I do. That is something he would do.” 

“Is that so?” Blue jumped in with an eyebrow raised going underneath her long fringe. She was holding the champagne fluke daintily, making fun of the way Gansey did. 

“Yes, maggot. I know your partner likes to think Parrish the man who could do no wrong, but he’s the least saint like of all of us. And that’s fucking saying something.”   

Gansey held up a finger. “I resent that statement, Ronan. I simply admire the tenacity Adam had to bring himself up from his born station and make something out of himself. It really is admirable.” 

“So admirable that you still fell head over heels for him,” Blue teased with a fake toast before taking a drink from her own champagne glass. 

Ronan pursed his lips and took a sip of his own water, with more aggression than what was really necessary. But Ronan had always run hot. “Don’t forget that you had a thing for him too,” he reminded Blue. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Please, that was barely anything. It lasted six weeks and it just fizzled out into nothing. He was obviously into you at that time, just didn’t want to admit it.” 

Gansey was looking down at his phone, scrolling through whatever social media app he pulled up. 

“According to the ADA,” Gansey started to read off. 

“Which of his cronies did Adam send out?” Ronan gruffed out. 

Gansey gave him a look. “It wasn’t Czerny. Simon gave the report. Apparently, they didn’t find any evidence at the crime scene on who the attacker would be. But according to testimonies by the associates, they said it was a guy in a full-body black suit that glowed blue at the seams. But the DA’s office stated it to be delusions from the head trauma.”

Ronan scoffed at the report. “That’s Adam trying to cover up. He told me he took evidence from the scene and withheld it from the public. Then he returned one of the feather blades.” 

Gansey looked scandalized at what he was hearing. “My, is that legal?” he huffed. 

Ronan shrugged his shoulders. “Why don’t you ask misters lawyers themselves?” He was also referring to their friend Noah Czerny, one of the Assistant District Attorneys. 

“Well, I’m sure he’s doing it in your best interests,” Blue said. 

“He doesn’t know what my best interests are,” he snapped back. 

Blue pursed her lips and leaned forward. “Just because you two separated seven years ago, doesn’t mean he suddenly has no idea who you are anymore. You were together for fifteen years before that. He obviously still cares for you, or he would be much crueler to you. If he wanted to hate you and make you hate him he would’ve taken Opal away from you.”  

Ronan sharply inhaled and then counted to ten slowly in his head. The thought of Adam taking Opal away from him was enough to make him want to set something on fire. But he knew he was capable of doing it, but he didn’t because Adam was fair if anything. 

But Ronan also knew that Adam was the poster boy for consequentialism and Machiavellianism when it came to his enemies. Barrington Whelk was the prime example of that part of Adam coming out, all those years ago when the two of them had both been vigilantes together. Before Adam went into public service and made a public persona of himself. All before Adam burned and salted the earth of his past. 

So Ronan hadn’t burned the bridge with Adam. But he knew that it could be dangerously close to collapsing. He shook his heads out of his thoughts. 

“Well, I don’t care what he thinks. I know he needs me out there, I can find more of Greenmantle’s cronies and bring them to him. He’s just too stubborn to admit it,” Ronan finally said, “the Greywaren is coming back, whether he likes it or not. And next time he won’t be able to hide it.”


	2. Where Worlds Collide and Days Are Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: thank you all for the reception this got! All of it is appreciated by me. 
> 
> Now, this chapter is super short (didn't even break 2k), but I think it's a good setup for how Adam and Ronan actually meet. And no matter how I tried I couldn't come up with more to write. So this is all I have. 
> 
> It is in the past, going back to the very first time the two meet. There will be some chapters like that, to help get the story going along. You will know when it is in the past because I will tell you. 
> 
> Chapter title is from the song "Skyfall" by Adele. A wonderful masterpiece if I say so myself. And part of the playlist I made for this au which I love. 
> 
> As always, this was not beta'd or edited by me, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

_ Cambridge, Massachusetts _

 

“This is moving in day, not a fucking press conference. You shouldn’t be dressed to the nines, Dick,” Ronan jabbed to his best friend. 

Gansey was looking down at the screen of his phone, rapidly typing away on it. He was in a casual dress shirt that was appropriate for the hot August weather, and chino shorts with his boat shoes. His brown hair was gelled and styled back elegantly, and he had opted for his contacts instead of his wireframes. He looked like the poster boy for a Ralph Lauren advertisement. 

After a moment he glanced up from his phone and sighed before putting it in his pocket. He turned his attention to Ronan. He gave a look over and raised his eyebrows. 

“With my family, it may as well be a press conference, Ronan. All I’ve done today was shake hands, and take photo ops with the administrators of the school, next to my parents and Helen. You know, building bridges and alliances and all the like.”  

“Whatever, man,” Ronan said back. Then he looked over at the quad towards where Gansey’s living quarters for the semester were going to be. He nodded his head in that direction. 

“I wanna see what poor soul got stuck with you, let’s go.” 

When they walked up to the dorm, the door was closed. Gansey pulled out the little piece of paper that held is lock combo and punched it in. He swung the door open and stepped inside, with Ronan following in closing the door behind him. 

The room was larger than Ronan expected. All of Gansey’s things had been moved in by the moving company the Ganseys’ had hired. It was all spit spot, with his many decorations being placed nicely to make a homey feel. 

Ronan glanced over to the other side of the room where Gansey’s roommate would occupy. And it was pathetic looking. A gray comforter and a blanket that looked like it had been through some things covered the bed, with a single pillow that looked more like a board. A single backpack was hooked on the side, and the desk had textbooks stacked on it, with some pencils placed neatly. And that was it. No decorations, nothing personable to give any indication of who this guy was.

“God this guy has no personality,” Ronan commented. He turned to Gansey with a shark grin. “I might feel worse for you this time around.” 

Gansey shook his head as he sat down on his bed. “Don’t be rude, Ronan.” 

Ronan gestured to the bleak side of the room with his arm. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. “I’m just stating a fact, Dick. Who the fuck decorates a room like this?” 

“You should know better than to judge a book by its cover,” Gansey reminded him in a not so subtle way. 

Ronan sauntered over and lifted the curtain back to see the anonymous guy’s closet. Even that was bare with just a few rusty hangers with cheap t-shirts and jeans. Ronan was officially curious about this guy. 

He quickly closed the curtain when he heard the door being unlocked. It opened up and a tall guy with dusty hair and tan skin walked in. He was looking down at his shoes, which Ronan immediately noticed were old and very worn out. His hands were in his jean pockets and he was wearing a threadbare t-shirt sporting a faded Coca-Cola logo on the front. 

He turned around a closed the door quietly before walking over. He looked up and startled like a cat when he saw Ronan and Gansey. His blue eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. Ronan smirked at him. 

“You’re the guy with no personality then?” Ronan stated. 

Ronan watched the guy tense up. His blue eyes narrowed and this lips formed a thin line. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked Ronan up and down. There was something cold in his stare. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice deep and his accent faint. 

Ronan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He nodded his head in the direction of the guy’s side. 

“There’s nothing there. I had to assume you have no personality,” he said. 

The guy cocked his head to the side, his uneven haircut falling over his eyes a little. His face formed a scowl as he stared Ronan down with no fear. 

“Who the fuck are you, anyway?” he finally demanded, dropping the pretense of being polite. 

He took a step forward, standing up straight to his full height, which was taller than the guy. “Your worst nightmare.” 

“I highly doubt that,” he spat back. 

Ronan felt a little scathed by this guy. He wasn’t used to people standing up to him so easily. The two of them glared at each other, neither one backing down. Gansey finally came over and became the buffer between the two of them. Ronan stepped back behind him. 

Gansey flashed his presidential smile at the man, who seemed to still have his hackles up, eyeing Gansey with suspicion. Gansey didn’t seem bothered by it and stuck his hand out towards him. 

“I’m so sorry about my friend here. I’m Richard Gansey, your roommate. But please, call me Gansey,” he introduced. 

The guy took Gansey’s hand. Ronan saw the rough calluses that covered his fingers, and the freckles that covered his hand. Veins were prominent and his knuckles stuck out awkwardly. 

The guy nodded his head stiffly. “I know.” Ronan watched him swallow before opening his mouth again. “I’m Adam.” 

Gansey clasped his hands together and beamed. “Marvelous to meet you! You didn’t find any trouble moving in did you?” 

Adam stared at Gansey like he was speaking a foreign language. His fair eyebrows were raised and his blue eyes wide. He shook his head silently and stuffed his hands in his pockets again. He was no longer standing up straight, but hunched a little and was leaning against the bed. 

“I was in when, uh, people came in to help you,” he awkwardly said. He wasn’t looking at Gansey anymore either, but instead at his scruffy sneakers. 

He was intimidated by Gansey. Ronan found that almost laughable, but kept silent. 

Gansey nodded his head. “The movers, of course! I hope they didn’t bother you too much. They are the best out there.” 

Adam was frowning, forming wrinkles and frown lines on his face. “Nah, I just left the room. Didn’t want to get in the way.” 

“That makes sense,” Gansey said, but Ronan knew that he was confused just a little; he was just too polite to say it out loud. 

A tense silence came between the three of them. Adam was looking anywhere but Gansey, Ronan staring hard at Adam trying to get a read on him. Gansey was back on his phone typing away to someone important no doubt. 

“What kind of plant is that over there?” Adam finally asked. 

Gansey turned around to look at the plant that was sitting on top of his desk. He brightened and walked over before plucking a leaf from the stem and placing it on his tongue. A habit he’d had for as long as Ronan had known him. Adam just looked confused at the sight, which made Ronan smirk. 

“It’s a mint plant. Do you have a green thumb?” 

Adam just stared at the plant like he was afraid of going over there and being near it. Ronan wondered what he had against potted plants. He just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Something like that,” he cryptically said. 

Ronan narrowed his eyes, zeroing in. Something was up with this guy, and he didn’t want Gansey to be involved with whatever it was. Between the no decorations, the way he acted, and what he just said; it just didn’t add up correctly in Ronan’s mind. 

Adam must have felt Ronan’s stare because he turned his attention to him. His mouth pursed more, and his eyes narrowed in warning. Ronan really had a bad feeling about this guy. He broke away and turned to Gansey. 

“I’m staying in town,” he declared. 

Ronan was going to go back home to Virginia. But he felt the need to protect and watch Gansey suddenly. Gansey looked shocked at the declaration, his hazel eyes wide. 

“Oh, why the sudden change of heart?” he wondered. 

He glared at Adam again. “You can finally have your wet dream come true and show me around Boston.” 

He glanced back to Gansey who looked even more flabbergasted than before. Ronan arched an eyebrow in challenge. A moment later he shook his head and ran a hand through his neat hair, ruffling it up a bit. 

“God, Ronan, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but I can’t say I should complain about it.”

“Whatever, Dick. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he dismissed walking over to the door.

He issued one more glare at Adam, who was dishing it right back at him. There was just something unsettling about his face. The wide-set eyes that seemed to be haunted, the crooked nose that was splashed with freckles, that went over to high cheekbones hollowed out. The prominent frown on his face. He didn’t belong in the present. 

Then he slammed the door behind him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Not much action going on, but Adam and Ronan did meet, and as you can see, did not go over too well. 
> 
> Updates will be sporadic like I said. But comments and kudos are always super appreciated and they do help me write more content for you all. So, please leave some for me and make my day! And I'm sorry if I don't respond to comments in a timely fashion; it does not mean I don't read them because I do read them multiple times and they make me smile. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for taking the time to read!


	3. I can't stand it, I know you planned it. But I'm gonna set it straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I can produce chapters for this fic pretty quickly right now. This is in Adam's pov this time around! Shit is continuing to get real. 
> 
> You also get to meet Noah this chapter! 
> 
> Once again thanks for all the kudos! Hope you all enjoy. The title is from the song "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys. 
> 
> Not edited or beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Adam crouched down in front of the window still that showcased downtown Aglionby. Covering the still was flowers and plants he had collected over the years, that he took extreme care of. He had a little watering can in his hand and he poured the water into the various pots to help his plants grow. 

He had always had a green thumb. Some of it was just because he enjoyed taking care of plants, but it also helped that he had a power that could manipulate plant life. That was a part he hid away from the public eye. He tries to allow the plants to grow naturally, but even just his presence around them seems to accelerate their bloom and mature rates. It had always been like that for as long as he could remember. 

After he watered them all, he put the can away, but walked back over to them. One of his plants, a couple of dahlias, was just on the verge of blooming. Adam turned around to make sure that his door was closed, and that no one was looking in on his office. Once he was sure, he turned back around and gently touched the bud. Before his eyes, the dahlia moved and opened, the fuchsia petals fanning out beautifully. He did it with the others, a red and a pink one joining. He took a deep breath in, allowing the perfume from the flowers to fill his senses.  

Adam let out a sigh of content, looking at all his plants that decorated his room. Some were a variety of lilies. He had just cut and strung Casablanca lilies from his ceiling, as per Opal’s request. Silk Roads were cut and gathered in a vase on his desk. Tulips and daffodils lined up next to the dahlias. He even had some vines that climbed up the back walls, like jasmines and jade vines. The jade vine shouldn’t be able to flourish in this type of office, but Adam is able to with his powers. It is worth it for the beauty.   

Adam’s office doubled as a greenhouse for flowers. But it made him feel more at home with them. And it always smelled nice. Sometimes if a co-worker needs a few flowers for whatever reason (date night, forgotten anniversary, needs forgiveness for forgetting said anniversary), they come to Adam and he gives a few away. It works for everyone. 

“You know, it astounds me how much plants seem to love you,” a soft voice came. 

Adam nearly jerked with surprise as he turned around to face whoever it was. It was his chief ADA, Noah. Adam hadn’t heard him open the door, or knock for that matter. Even after so many years Adam still resented losing half his hearing at the hands of his father. 

The blonde man was leaning against the door frame. His hair nicely slicked back, in a light blue dress shirt and navy slacks. The prominent burn scars on the left side of his face, not deterring his smile.

Adam let out a sigh and sat down in his chair behind his desk. Along with the lilies on the corner of his desk, it was covered with a computer, and files stacked up waiting to be read by him. He gestured for Noah to come in. The man stepped forward and closed the door behind him so they could get some privacy. Adam picked up his mug and took a sip of his coffee that had turned lukewarm. 

“It’s a gift,” Adam responded back with a smile of his own. 

Noah was a close friend. He had helped Adam get his first job out of law school at his family’s firm, and was kind of like a mentor to Adam. Which is why he proposed for him to become his chief assistant district attorney when Adam got the job as DA. 

Noah pulled out a chair and sat down in it lazily. He let out a sigh and waggled a file in his hand before slapping it down on the desk and crossing his arms. Adam reached forward and grabbed it. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Same deal as the associates. Just a few bookies who Greenmantle had people go to for bets. Rig races, all that jazz. Nothing but illegal gambling. Which of course is a crime itself, but nothing horrifically significant in the scheme of things.” 

Adam nodded his head. It wasn’t really in his own jurisdiction to care about catching the criminals. That belonged to the law enforcement part. He was just in charge of making sure he and his team present a good case on to why they should go to jail if they make it to a trial. But he wanted to keep his tabs. So he did. 

He flipped through the photos taken at the scene. Blood was splattered on the floor, but no kills. Just a few broken bones and lacerations. 

“They’re probably going to go out on bail too,” Adam muttered. 

Noah lifted his chin towards the folder. “Look at the last photo taken.” 

Adam furrowed his eyebrows and took out the last picture. As he stared at it, he soon recognized what it was. It was spray painted on the brick wall of the alleyway, in typical black. The insignia that wouldn’t be able to be seen until morning, or if a light was flashed on it. A large, black raven in flight. 

Adam threw the picture back into the folder and shut it before leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. Then he leaned forward and linked his hands behind his neck. His jaw tightened and his teeth grit together. 

“He is seriously going to lead me to drink one day,” Adam finally said.

When he looked up, Noah had both his eyebrows raised. He was still leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

“Why do you think he did it?” he asked. 

Why did Ronan go out and knock some guys around before spray painting the infamous insignia of the Greywaren? Adam knew why. 

“Because Ronan is fucking contrary,” Adam answered honestly. 

Because Adam had explicitly told him not to go out and fuck around, he went out and fucked around. And no doubt because Adam had covered for him, and himself, Ronan decided to damn himself and announce publicly that the Greywaren was back in business. Which would not allow for any leeway in terms of plausible deniability for Adam and the police force. 

He heard Noah let out a snort and he had a smirk on his face. He looked very amused by this. “That is the understatement of the century.” 

Adam shook his head. He glanced at the photo frame that sat on his desk. The frame itself was simple and painted silver. The photo was of Ronan and Adam, with a baby Opal, smiling in front of the Barns, their old summer home in Virginia. He couldn’t believe he had been so happy with him at one point in time. 

He sighed and opened up a drawer underneath his desk. It had a bunch of office supplies and his old wedding ring hidden in it. The gold band glinted in the light. Adam pushed it away and grabbed a single cigarette from the pack and a lighter. Then he stood up. 

“Where you going?” Noah asked twisting around to follow Adam. 

He held the cigarette in between his fingers and sighed again. 

“For a smoke, and then to find him.” 

 

* * *

 

Adam knew Ronan wouldn’t pick up his phone, but he tried to call anyway. After the third try, he hung up when it went to his voicemail, before tossing it into the passenger seat of his car.

“Fuck you, Ronan for your hatred for phones,” Adam said to himself. 

He navigated his way through the streets of Aglionby City. The path to Ley Lines Bookshop was muscle memory at this point. Adam made all the turns and crossover lanes. It took longer than he wanted because of the horrible traffic that seemed to plague the city, but soon he was there. 

He parked the car on the street and dutifully placed the fifty cent toll into the parking meter before locking his car up from behind. 

It was a sunny day, allowing for Adam to wear his sunglasses. He looked both ways before crossing the street. As he opened the door, the familiar ring of the bells was heard. 

The bookshop was warm. Filled to the brim with books of all genres, new bestsellers and old classics. Many non-fiction mingled with fiction stories. There were some customers roaming the aisles. Jazz was playing softly on the speaker system. It smelled like coffee and paper. Something Adam had become very familiar with in his adult life. 

He took his sunglasses off his face and tucked them into his white dress shirt. Adam glanced around the shop looking for a set of familiar faces. He took a few steps in, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

A young woman turned her attention to him, eyeing him up and down. Adam acknowledged her with a curt smile and nod of the head before moving on. He meandered up and down a few aisles until he saw the back of Gansey’s head. He was busy shelving books. 

Adam walked up behind him and cleared his throat. Gansey nearly dropped all the books in his arms at the sudden noise. He had his polite and customer service smile when he turned around. 

“How may I-” he started before faltering when he saw it was Adam. A genuine smile came across his face. “Adam! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?”

Adam sighed and looked at the spines of all the books on the shelves. He picked one out and inspected it.  _ Bury My Heart At Wounded Knee _ , the title read. Adam glanced at the cover before putting it back on the shelf again. 

“We need to talk,” he said and looked around at the bookshop. 

Gansey pursed his lips but continued to shelve the books in his arms.

“About what?” he asked. 

Adam leaned against the bookshelf with his arms crossed waiting for him. “This is a private manner,” he insisted. 

A minute later Gansey was finished and he beckoned Adam to follow him into the back room that doubled as the break room. 

The lighting was dim, and Gansey sat down on the couch that was placed against the wall. It was nice looking, but Adam knew Blue had found it at a bargain store. Adam joined him. It was silent for a few moments. 

“Where is he?” Adam asked in a soft voice.

He turned to meet Gansey’s stare. His hazel eyes showed conflict but resolution as well. Gansey leaned back against the couch. 

“What is this about?” 

“Don’t play stupid. It doesn’t look good on you, Gansey,” Adam rebutted. 

They looked at each other. Gansey’s eyes were narrowed trying to gauge what Adam wanted to hear from him. Adam could see the gears turning in his head as he thought. He would wait patiently for Gansey. 

“Why do you want to know?” Gansey finally said. 

Adam let out a long exhale. He stared at the framed photo that hung on the wall. It was of all of their friends next to the Potomac River on an autumn day. Blue and Gansey had a little ceremony, not quite an official marriage, but close enough. Ronan, Adam, and Henry were all dressed in impeccable tuxedos next to Gansey as his best men. Blue in an untraditional maroon dress that stopped at her knees, because she never did anything by the book. 

He thought with some humor to himself, how old the photo was because Adam didn’t have any grays in his hair. Unlike now, which was starting to gray at his temples. They all looked different now. Older, wiser perhaps. 

“Because Ronan is driving me to the edge of my patience,” Adam responded. 

Gansey let out a laugh. And then another. When Adam looked over again, he saw Gansey had an amused look. A smile that showed off his dimples and crows feet around his eyes. He moved closer next to Adam and put his arm behind him. 

“Ronan always drove you to the edge of your patience. This nothing new to any of us.” 

Adam felt a smirk forming on his face. He was right. Ronan had always tested Adam. When they were vying for Gansey’s friendship, when they were just friends, when they were dating, when they were married, and now even when they were separated. It was just the way things worked.  

“Touché,” Adam allowed. He ran a hand through his hair again and tugged at the roots, messing up his neat part. “But seriously. Do you know where he is?”

Gansey clasped his hands together in his lap. “I’ll inquire again, why?” 

Adam stood up from the couch. “Because I feel like I should warn him first about me tipping off Chief Allen about who the vigilante known as the Greywaren is.” 

Gansey’s eyes widened and he shot off the couch. Adam towered over Gansey, but Gansey always seemed to take up more space in any room he entered. He stalked over to Adam, a fire sparked in his eyes. 

“Adam, you will do no such thing!” 

Anger flared up inside of Adam. He would not take orders from him. Adam had come too far to allow it. He glared down at Gansey, making sure it was obvious. 

“I know Ronan told you about what I said to him a few weeks ago,” he accused, pointing a finger. 

“How could you know that?” Gansey refuted. 

Adam threw his hands in the air before letting them fall to his sides. “Because you’re his confidant. I’ve known you for over ten years, Gansey. We all work the same we did back then. It isn’t hard to figure out.

“And I warned him that if he went back to assuming the mantle of the Greywaren I would hand him over to law enforcement. I wasn’t fucking around.” 

“That isn’t fair to Ronan, you know,” he defended. 

Adam shook his head and sighed. “I know he’s your best friend first. But I can’t have him running around and causing trouble. No one is above the law, Gansey.” 

“No one, except you, it seems,” he bit back. 

This was the second time his friends had used their shared past against him. And he was tired of it. Adam clenched his jaw, the anger simmering inside his gut. 

“That is different, and you know it. I haven’t gone back to that in years. Not now, when I have so much to lose. I warned him, Gansey. I explicitly told him what I’d do. And he still went to you, and back to this life of vigilantism.” 

“Doesn’t excuse you from what you did though, Adam.” 

“I was eighteen years old, Gansey!” Adam exclaimed. “With basically nothing to lose at that point. But life got better, and I left it behind me. Ronan should’ve done the same. I just don’t understand why he’d go back.” 

“His idea of justice against Greenmantle,” Gansey finally said after a minute of silence. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Killing him isn’t going to do anything but stir the pot. The justice department is working on getting him in cuffs and on trial. That should be enough.” 

“That will never be enough for Ronan. He’s just following your methods,” he said with a little venom. 

Adam let out a growl of frustration. “Where is he, Gansey?” 

It was a showdown, good enough to be in one of those cheesy Hollywood westerns from the 1950s. 

“The Barns. He and Opal went away for the long weekend,” he finally said. 

He felt a sting hearing that. Even though he hadn’t been back to the Barns since before the separation. The idea of the two of them going somewhere without him hurt a little. Adam pursed his lips. “You better tell him then, when he gets back, he’s going into police custody.” 

Adam then stormed out of the back room and went back to work.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I know Adam is kinda being ruthless, but I always got that feel from him in canon. I'm just up-ing the ante a little bit. 
> 
> Please drop a comment and tell me your thoughts so far, it means the world to me. Kudos are always welcome too. Thanks again!


	4. You got to lose to know how to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a really awesome comment on the last chapter, it kicked me into gear to write this one for all of you! So shoutout to Swimmingwolf59 for that one! 
> 
> Also, school is fully into swing now, so update on any and all stories will be significantly delayed for the time being. So I hope you all enjoy this one! It was not edited or beta'd so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title is from the song Dream On by Aerosmith

The Barns had always felt like home to Ronan. For much of his young life, he thought that he would live here forever. Take it over from his parents, and raise his own family here, as part of a tradition. 

But then his father was murdered violently on the driveway and left for Ronan to find early on a Wednesday morning. His mother had a nervous breakdown, from which she would never fully recover from. And then his father stated that all of his sons would be banished from the property unless a new document was created. 

The schism between the eldest two Lynch brothers nearly tore them apart. It had lasted years and had only been resolved once Ronan found a way around the will. By using his powers to dream a new one. Something Declan claimed was his father’s intention; which Ronan still called bull on. 

Ronan had had Adam look over the document to make sure it looked authentic. They created the cover story of finding it in another family-owned vacation home. Then he had given it to the family’s lawyers who deemed it the new official document, giving Ronan ownership of the property. 

The Barns was where he took Adam on their honeymoon. It was quiet, and out of the way from civilization. It was the perfect place for the two of them to be contentedly alone with no obligations for ten days. And it was the best ten days of Ronan’s life. 

And then they adopted Opal. And then the Barns morphed into a vacation home for their family during the summers and winters. 

And it was where he took Opal to be away from Adam for the long weekend. 

Ronan had seen the three notifications from Adam’s missed calls. He didn’t want to hear anything from him the entire weekend. He planned on just being with his daughter and the dream animals of the farm that she loves. In the quietness of the open fields with the blue mountains as a backdrop. They both needed and wanted to get away from the city. 

The sun was setting outside. And the sunlight was filtering in brightly through the kitchen bay windows. Ronan was preparing soft tacos with rice pilaf and green beans for him and Opal, her favorite meal. Cooking in this place was familiar to Ronan. He spent many afternoons with his mother in this kitchen baking various pastries. 

It was why he opened up a bakery. And why his bakery had his mother’s namesake: Aurora Pastries. It was a thing that made him happy and was one of the only good memories that hadn’t spoiled in the wake of Niall Lynch’s murder. 

Maneuvering around the kitchen was muscle memory. The smells of meat and seasonings and fresh bread filled his senses with warmth. Putting on oven mitts and sticking his hand into the oven to retrieve the tacos was grounding. He set up the two plates on the dining room table. And grabbed passion fruit juice for Opal and iced tea for himself. 

“Opal! Dinner’s ready!” he shouted upstairs. 

He heard a muffled reply before the familiar sound of pounding footsteps coming down the stairs. Ronan smiled as her blonde hair flew behind her as she scampered to sit down in her seat next to Ronan’s. 

The sun had stopped illuminating the house, so he turned on the light switch before taking his seat. He smirked and ruffled her hair, causing an indignant noise to come from her mouth as she sipped her juice. 

“Kerah,” she complained brushing her hair. 

“You know you love it,” he replied before taking a bite of his taco. And then subsequently burning his mouth. 

Opal erupted into laughter. Ronan glared at her for a moment before joining in. The two sat there for a few minutes. It would die down, and then it would bust out of her again causing another fit. 

They ate together comfortably. Once Ronan was finished he wiped his face and took a sip of his drink. 

“How is school going?” he asked finally. 

Opal shrugged her shoulders and stuck a green bean into her mouth. “It’s fine.” 

Ronan nodded his head. Opal was running the same track as Ronan. She wasn’t very big on school because she felt trapped all the time. And she wasn’t big on making friends either. Ronan wished he could just take her out of school and teach her himself. Move back to the Barns where she could run free all she wanted. 

But Adam had other ideas. And it was part of their joint custody agreement that she is kept in school, close to the both of them. Even if it seemed to be sucking the life out of Opal’s soul. It hurt Ronan to see her like that. Opal always seemed to run closer to Ronan’s personality more than Adam’s. And he had to wonder if Adam noticed too. 

And because Ronan couldn’t help himself, and was a masochist, he inquired about Adam.

“How’s your dad doing?” 

She pursed her lips and her brown eyes looked up for a moment before going back down to her plate. She shoved some rice pilaf into her mouth before answering. 

“He seems tired all the time. And he’s always busy with work. And I’ve seen him take medicine out of those orange bottles at night. Sometimes I sleep over at Aunt Blue and Uncle Gansey’s when he gets really busy.” 

Ronan felt his eyebrows raise on his face. He leaned forward and put her small hand into his. “Opal, how are you feeling?” 

She shrugged her shoulders more rigidly this time and pulled her hand from Ronan’s. “I’m fine!” she insisted, “I love him still. I love daddy. He loves me.” Like she was trying to convince Ronan. 

Like Ronan didn’t know that. He never doubted Adam’s love for her. It just seemed a little worrying that he was putting his work in front of his family when he had her. 

“I know.” 

Then the landline started to ring. It was shrill and ancient sounding. He looked to Opal who was now shuffling her food around. Ronan gently put a hand on her’s. 

“I’ll clean up. Pick a movie for us to watch, alright?” he said. 

Opal gave a small smile and left the room. Ronan picked up both plates and put them on the counter in the kitchen before walking over to the phone. He picked it up and leaned against the wall. 

“Ronan, about time you picked up,” Gansey’s voice came through. 

Ronan let out a sigh of relief. The ball of anxiety that had formed in his chest evaporated. Only a select few people had the number of the Barns. And he had hoped it wouldn’t be Adam on the other end. He didn’t want to talk to him now. Especially since Ronan figured Adam had found out about his little Greywaren stunt he pulled before leaving town. 

“What do you need, Dick?” Ronan asked. 

It was silent for a long moment. Just the breathing of Gansey coming through. 

“Are you alone?” he finally asked. The tone of his voice was careful, and it immediately put Ronan on alert. 

He dragged the corded phone past the wall of the kitchen to make sure Opal was still upstairs and not in earshot. Then he turned back. 

“Yeah, what happened?” 

A deep sigh came through. Ronan could practically seem Gansey rubbing the bridge of his nose underneath his wireframes. “Adam came to visit me today.” 

Ronan scowled. “I’m sure it wasn’t a friendly one, right?” 

Gansey let out a laugh that didn’t have any humor in it. “You can say that. He seemed pretty livid about your little stunt.” 

“And why did he come to you then?” 

“Because he was looking for you. After you obviously didn’t pick up when he called.” 

Ronan let out a sigh of his own and ran a hand over his buzzed head. He put the phone between his shoulder and cheek to cross his arms. 

“Okay, what did he say to you, Gansey?” he finally asked cutting to the chase. 

Another silence filled the line for a minute. “He told me to warn you that he’s going to tip the Gray Man off about your identity as the Greywaren. And that when you get back into the city, you’ll be in police custody.” 

Ronan’s mind went blank for a minute. Then a wave of anger overcame him. His head started to spin. 

“Ronan, you still there?” Gansey’s voice cut through. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he breathed out. 

He felt betrayed. Like a knife was just struck into his heart. It was completely Shakespearean. Backstabbed by the former lover. He and Adam had made a deal. And they promised to never break it. 

It was juvenile now, in retrospect. They had both been barely adults when they made that pact. Had Ronan actually believed they would keep it? Yes, because when they married they promised to protect each other. And that meant dark pasts too. Did Adam believe that just because they were divorced now, it gave him the right to ruin his life? 

Ronan could ruin his too. He had the connections with his brothers if he called on any favors. But Ronan had never been so ruinous. Not even for revenge. That was all Adam, though he hid it better. Ronan physically harmed those he deemed wrong, but he never killed. If anyone, Adam had the kill on his conscious. 

He shook his head. “He wouldn’t dare,” Ronan bluffed. He couldn’t think about the possibility of the betrayal. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Ronan.” 

“He wouldn’t dare because he wouldn’t dare to ruin Opal’s life. Taking me away from her would do only harm. And he knows that.” 

“You and I both know that Adam just doesn’t do things for the hell of it. He’s pragmatic. He has a reason for doing this.” 

“Well, his reason is complete bullshit! I haven’t even done anything horrible. I don’t kill people, Gansey. You know that.” 

“I know, Ronan. Trust me, I do. Just, keep low. Sneak back in when you’re ready. Call Opal out of school perhaps. Stay a few extra days so it won’t be obvious when you come back.” 

“You’re picking sides now?” Ronan quietly wondered. Even if it was on his. 

“I don’t want to. But Adam is forcing my hand it seems. I’ll try and get Noah to convince him to change his mind on the matter.” Then he hung up. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

He cleared the food off the dishes and into the garbage disposal before quickly cleaning the dishes. Once he was finished cleaning the kitchen, he walked around the house to find Opal. She was in the living room, already in her pajamas. 

Ronan tried to act normal. He smiled at her. 

“Who called?” she asked looking up from the couch. 

“Uncle Gansey.” 

“What did he want?” 

“Nothing important. Now, what movie did you pick?” 

She seemed to want to continue to push, but let it be. She handed the movie case to him and he glanced at it.  _ Sword in the Stone _ , the Disney version. 

“Good pick, runt.” 

She beamed as he walked over to put the DVD into the player. He set up the TV and got the remote before settling on the couch. Opal cuddled next to him. It calmed him down for the time being. 

* * *

 

He and Opal ended up staying five days at the Barns. He called her out of school on Tuesday, telling the secretary or whoever that it was a family matter. Ronan didn’t lie, but he did stretch the truth on the occasion when needed. 

They watched Disney movies, Opal read the books she borrowed from the school library out loud to him. They walked the premises of the Barns and hung around the dream cows and horses that stayed on the property at all times. Ronan taught Opal how to bake, just like his mother did with him. They cooked and made a mess of each other sometimes. It was all in good fun, and Ronan felt lighter than he had in a long time. 

It was the exact type of vacation they both needed. But the thought of Adam turning him into the police itched at the back of his mind every night. No one had called with any updates as to whether Adam had conceded to Noah, or if he was going to be bull-headed as usual and do things his way. That brought the mood down. And Opal was picking up on it but didn’t say anything. 

They packed the BMW slowly on their last night. Neither of them wanted to leave the Barns, but Ronan knew he had to go back. He had a business to run; he couldn’t just rely on the employees he hired. Opal had to go back to school, even if she dreaded it. 

Ronan slid into the driver’s seat of his car and watched Opal sit down in her booster seat and buckle herself in. A frown was evident on her face as she looked out the window. 

“We’ll be back as soon as possible,” Ronan said softly. 

“You promise?” 

“Yes.” She nodded after a moment. Ronan pulled out of the driveway and onto the interstate. 

The drive went smoothly. It was technically Adam’s time with Opal, as he got Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, but Ronan decided to just bring her home with him. It was late anyway. He would drop her off at school in the morning and explain himself to Adam. Despite their differences, Adam was always reasonable when it came to Opal. He would understand. He could be at the office late for all Ronan knows. It was safer this way. 

When they made it back to the apartment, he ushered Opal towards her room down the hallway. 

“Get ready for bed,” he muttered. She nodded and shuffled through her door and closed it behind. 

He toed off his shoes and dropped his duffle bag on the ground, next to where Opal put her’s. Ronan sighed and ran a hand over his face. At least the police weren’t waiting for him at home. That would’ve been a nightmare on all fronts.

He felt against the wall for the light switch and turned on the lights before dimming them. He padded into the kitchen to grab a water. He took a sip and turned around. On the island was a large yellow envelope. Ronan put the glass of water on the table and grabbed it. There was no address or return address. Suspicion alerted his brain. He glanced around quickly to see if there was anything amiss. Then he gently shook the envelope to see if he could determine what was inside. It sounded like paper. 

He was feeling too fucking paranoid. 

Ronan unsealed the top of the envelope and dumped the contents out onto the table. It was a large stack of paper that looked like a legal document. And then another envelope inside, one that held greeting and thank you cards. Ronan eyed it before picking up the large stack first.

The print was tiny and crowded. It was filled with vernacular and terms that he knew in passing from Adam, but barely understood what it actually meant. He skimmed it, seeing the familiar scrawl of Adam’s handwriting. Then on the last page was his messy signature and underneath the signature of a presiding judge and the stamp from the court.

“What the fuck?” he muttered. 

He tossed the papers down onto the table and reached for the envelope. He ripped it open and yanked the card out. He looked at Adam’s messy handwriting.  

 

_ Ronan,  _

_ These documents are declaring that you have sole physical custody of Opal. I almost let you have sole custody, but I still want to be in her life as much as I can. Now due to these new full-time responsibilities, I suggest you stop this Greywaren schtick so you can focus solely on her. Consider this my final warning, and letting you off the hook for not turning you in; Noah’s a pretty good convincer.   _

 

_ Adam  _

_ P.S. Tell Opal, I’m sorry and I still love her unconditionally; anytime she wants me to visit her, I’ll drop everything to do so.   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I had a fun time writing this and allowing cute Opal and Ronan bonding time. Also, Adam is a sly little asshole if I say so myself :) 
> 
> I also know next to nothing about law or custody or anything else involving the legal system. So please take it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated by me, and help me write more for you all! So send em in to me. Please and thank you!


	5. These battle scars don’t look like they’re fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you get snowed in from a Nor'Easter, a chapter magically appears before you. This is a flashback chapter, in Adam's POV. At this point, Adam, Ronan, and Gansey have all known each other for let's say four months give or take. 
> 
> Tensions are still high between Adam and Ronan. Gansey tries to alleviate it, with little success. 
> 
> Chapter title is from the song "Battle Scars" by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian. 
> 
> This chapter was not edited or beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Adam was hunched over his desk, scribbling away on the lined loose leaf, writing the first draft of his paper that was due in three days for his American Civ class. He didn’t have a computer of his own, and he refused to use Gansey’s, so he waited until he found himself in the library to use the school’s. 

The soft tones of the Nutcracker suite were playing in Adam’s one earbud, canceling out all other noise. Re-reading the last sentence to himself, he realized he spelled environment wrong, again, and hastily crossed it out and carefully re-writing it again. 

As it got darker outside, Adam turned on his little desk lamp he’d snagged at Goodwill for a dollar. It illuminated just his paper, and that was all Adam needed anyway. He continued to write. 

A touch to his shoulder jolted Adam out of his fervor. He instinctively flinched at the touch and yanked out his earbud and threw it on the table, whipping around to see who touched him. Adam half-expected it to be his father before he remembered he was in fact in Massachusetts, and not in the trailer park in Virginia, and his father was six feet under.

When he looked up he saw it was Ronan who had touched his shoulder. Adam issued a glare. 

“Don’t scare me like that,” he bit. 

Ronan crossed his arms before walking across the room and jumping onto Gansey’s bed, leaning his back against the wall. 

“Whatever, I was just trying to save you from looking like Quasimodo.” 

Adam glanced around the room to see Gansey crouched in front of his ridiculous mint plant. In the light, that was now turned on, he could see the plant’s leaves had turned brown and were wilting off the branches. 

“This is the most peculiar thing. The plant was just fine when I left an hour ago,” Gansey inquired mostly to himself. 

Adam felt a surge of guilt run through his body. For the millionth time in his life, he cursed his abilities. Even when he tried to hide them he couldn’t escape them. He had hoped they would dissipate when he left his own version of hell. He didn’t want to become known as the freak again; he wouldn’t be able to deal with that a second time. Adam just wanted to be normal for once in his godforsaken life. 

“Ronan do you have any ideas on how this could’ve happened?” Gansey asked, turning around to his best friend. 

Adam remained in his little plastic seat in his corner of the room, watching the two of them interact. It never failed to remind Adam of what he didn’t have. To remind Adam that he was the true outsider here, even in his own dorm room. And that he would always be an outsider. 

“Why the fuck would I know?” Ronan scoffed. 

Gansey didn’t seem bothered by it. Adam supposed it was just long-term exposure has made him immune to Ronan’s sharp edges and barbs. Adam still cut himself, but he was slowly learning. 

Gansey jumped onto his bed next to Ronan, leaning his back against the wall too. They were mirroring each other. 

“Because let’s see, you grew up on a farm most of your life,” Gansey pointed out. 

Adam turned around to let them banter. His deaf ear was towards them so their voices became muffled. He started to shuffle his things around, stacking his paper together in the right order, making sure all the edges were even. He put a paperweight on it to keep from potentially blowing away. Adam put his pen back into the little plastic cup he had stolen from the dining hall. He got up and carefully put the paper into a folder and put it inside his backpack. He zipped it up. 

“... going?” he heard Gansey say. It was a little like being underwater. 

He turned around. Both men were looking at him. He felt Ronan’s eyes scrutinizing him like he was under a microscope. Gansey’s eyebrows were pinched and his head tilted to the side. 

Adam bit his lip. “Hmm? What?” 

“Didn’t you hear him the first hundred times, Parrish?” 

Adam flushed a little. He hadn’t know Ronan or Gansey for that long. All of his dark secrets were still stored deep in his heart and chest under a padlock and key. Including his hearing disability. He tries to act normal around the two of them, and school. He sits at the front of all his lectures, passing it off as being a teacher’s pet. He intentionally places himself with his hearing ear closest to the people he’s talking with. He’d been hoping it was working. 

He shook his head no. “Sorry, I was zoned out. Can you repeat it?” 

Ronan rolled his eyes like it was the greatest burden. Adam glared and turned to Gansey, who nodded his head. 

“Of course. I was just wondering where you were going?” 

Adam licked his chapped lips. “I was heading to the library. To leave you two alone.” 

And to leave before his big secret got out. Adam warily eyed the mint plant. 

_ Stop dying _ , he silently commanded the plant. 

Not that it would work anyway. Adam knew it would, it would just take time. Plants always responded better when Adam was in direct contact. But they also seem to latch onto his moods and react accordingly. Adam was stressed about, well, everything so the plant responded by wilting. If he left the room, the plant would get better. 

No one said anything. Adam could feel the awkwardness in the room, which he figured he the one giving out. He nodded his head once and bent down, stretching his aching back muscles to scoop up his battered backpack and hook it over his shoulder. He toed on his shoes. 

“Adam,” Gansey called out again. Adam didn’t turn around to face him, but he strategically turned his hearing side towards him. “You don’t have to leave. We didn’t mean to make you feel excluded.” 

Adam felt a stab where his heart is. He silently cursed Gansey for pointing out the obvious. And then he cursed himself for making himself so transparent. He was supposed to be unknowable. Adam thought college was for him to turn a new leaf, but apparently, he was the same exact scared, lonesome kid he was in the dust of Henrietta. This time he’s just putting up a facade as some guy who has his shit together at Harvard. 

He didn’t know how long the silence persisted. He shook his head and gripped his fraying backpack strap harder. “It’s fine. I have to type this paper up anyway.”

He knew he was making up excuses. And he knew Gansey could see right through him. Adam swallowed, his throat dry. 

“The offer still stands to use my computer to type it up, you know,” Gansey offered again. 

Adam vaguely gestured towards their door. “I gotta print it out anyway.” 

His accent slipping off his tongue without his permission. Adam cringed. 

Adam felt Gansey’s presence next to him. He glanced at the shorter man but didn’t say anything. Gansey was too sincere in his emotions and empathy to others. He reached out to touch Adam’s arm, but at the last second hesitated before dropping it to his side. 

“Adam, please. I know that paper isn’t due for another few days. You don’t have to feel like you’re getting kicked out. Plus, it’s snowing up a storm out there. It’s dangerous to try and walk across campus to the library.” 

Adam glanced at the window and saw that it was indeed, snowing up a storm outside. The ground was already covered in a white layer. His hands burned from being chapped, but he stuffed them inside his jean pockets to hide them. 

“We don’t need you to martyr yourself for the academic nerd cause, anyway,” Ronan quipped. It was the first thing he’d said in a while. Adam pointedly ignored him. 

He dropped his backpack off his shoulder and hooked it onto his bed frame before climbing on top of his board of a bed. Gansey nodded his head like he accomplished a mission. Adam tried to ignore that too. Adam nodded his head towards the plant. 

“The plant should be fine. Just give it some water,” Adam suggested. 

Gansey looked relieved at the change of conversation. Adam felt that way too. His face lit up. “Oh really? You think so?” 

Adam nodded his head. 

“What makes you so sure, Parrish?” Ronan challenged. Adam leveled his own glare at the other man. 

“I told you. I have a green thumb. I know a thing or two about plants, Lynch.” 

“This is wonderful. I’m going to go grab some water from the water fountain.” 

Adam watched Gansey grabbed a half-full water bottle from his desk and bolt out of the room. He had a feeling this was another one of Gansey’s futile attempts to get Ronan and Adam to talk civilly with one another, and try and become friends. Adam was doubtful as usual. 

Ronan glanced a look at the plant. He watched his eyes narrow before turning back to Adam. His lips were pursed tightly. 

“Last time I checked, things that die don’t come back to life.” 

Adam had always had the distinct feeling that Ronan was on to him. It was why he acted so hostile to him, probably. But Adam had an arsenal of deflections that he’s been using his entire life. And he was always quick on his toes. 

“I’m pretty sure that medical advancements have helped make that occur.” 

“Never seen it in plants before. And I’ve never seen a plant die so fast. It was fine when we left the room. Now it’s dead, but somehow sprouting new green leaves. Explain that one to me, Einstein.” 

Adam crossed his arms. “How would I know? I’m not a scientist. If you want to know the answers so badly, hire some.” 

They sat in tense silence for a minute. Then Ronan scowled, making him look like a feral animal. “I’m on to you.” 

“You sound like a crazy person. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adam would deny everything until his dying breath. 

“I hate liars,” he bit out. 

“Good thing you don’t have to like me then.” 

Adam wanted Gansey to come back into the room. He could feel the argument escalating more than usual. And Adam felt backed into a corner. He hated that feeling, and it’s where he lashed out. The last time he got backed into a corner like this, he’d done something terrible. He may have hated Ronan, but he didn’t want to hurt him. He eyed the plant, hoping it would stay in its pot. 

“There’s something up with you, Parrish. And if you do anything that even remotely threatens Gansey, I’ll end you.” 

Adam felt the fire in his gut. He stood up from his bed. “You don’t know me, asshole. How dare you threaten me like that. I would never hurt him, and if I did I’d kill myself first before you got to me,” he shouted. 

He grabbed his backpack and shrug on a jacket. “Go fuck off somewhere else or something. I hate feeling like a fucking intruder in my own room.” 

Then he stormed off into the hallway. Gansey was leaning against the wall right outside. He looked guilty like he’d been caught. 

“How long have you been standing out here?” Adam asked. He was still simmering. 

“Long enough.” 

Adam shook his head. “You should just give up. We’re never going to be friends.” 

“You’re not going to the library, are you? You’ll freeze!” Gansey exclaimed. 

Adam walked further down the hallway. “I’ll take my chances!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! This scene has been manifesting in my brain for weeks. But I never had any time to sit down and actually write it. Thanks to snow, and spring break I finally did though! Hope you enjoyed the flashback chapter. I try to sprinkle them in instead of doing an every other chapter approach. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry that I had Adam and Ronan separated but it made sense for the story! But they still love each other, so no worries about any true animosity between them. 
> 
> Both Ronan and Adam are anti-heroes in this story, which I think will help them stay true to their characters. Gansey and Blue can be seen as the confidants. 
> 
> I'm also not a law student, therefore I know very little about the law. Besides doing some basic research, I don't know how accurate everything is. So take it with a grain of salt, please. 
> 
> I really enjoy the idea of this story. But I don't have much fleshed out besides what you just read. So updates will be infrequent and sporadic at best for this story. Of course the better the feedback the more likely I am to come back. Which brings me to this: Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated dearly by me! So please leave some. 
> 
> And if you want to check out my other stories feel free! And you can find me hanging around on tumblr under the same name (magicianparrish) if you wish to send feedback there too. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
